Telematics information regarding operation of a vehicle may generally be collected for vehicle trips. Such telematics information, however, is typically collected at high volume or high fidelity rates that can include the generation and collection of large numbers of records, such as tens of thousands of telematics records. Such high volume and/or high fidelity telematics records can be generated even for short vehicle trips. In addition, a vehicle trip, that may include tens of thousands of records, generally results in the generation of large file sizes. Such large file sizes are typically impractical for transfer or viewing, especially via mobile devices that have limited computing and memory resources.
Because of the large numbers of telemetry records typically produced in conventional telemetry, a given user's raw vehicle trip telemetry data is generally complicated and unintelligible. For example, users are unable to understand past driving patterns or behavior from the large numbers of telemetry records. This is because a user may be required to not only scroll through the large number of records, but also understand patterns in the telemetry data, which is especially difficult on small screens of modern mobile devices. For example, even though users have large amounts of telemetry records for review, users are still unable to identifying risks, where such risks may include important information including the identification of high accident prone areas or other traffic, vehicle, and/or geographic-related risks. In addition, for the same reasons, users do not have a convenient way to develop an understanding of where they drive over time. Moreover, common simplifications, such as scoring a user's telemetry data, often come across to the user as confrontational.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for telematics systems and methods for generating interactive animated guided user interfaces (GUIs) operable to provide scrubbed playback rendering of geospatial graphics.
In addition, there is a need for telematics systems and methods for generating interactive animated guided user interfaces (GUIs) operable to provide rapid playback of multiple vehicular trips.
Still further, there is a need for telematics systems and methods for generating interactive animated guided user interfaces (GUIs) operable to provide geographic heat maps of multiple vehicular trips.